1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a case for a pair of far-sighted eyeglasses, particularly to one having a shaped position block and two shaped retaining blocks in proper locations in the case for stabilizing the far-sighted eyeglasses and the pen, and further a hang hook provided on an outer surface of the upper half case for hanging the case on a pocket for carrying.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Common conventional far-sighted eyeglasses are usually used for reading. As such, they cannot be always worn by a user, but only intended to be usually carried in a case by a user for need of reading. But the case has to be opened with some force, if an excessive force is used to open the case, the pair of far-sighted eyeglasses contained in the case may fall out and down on the ground and damaged or with lenses broken. Some far-sighted eyeglasses are collapsible to become a small size for easily carrying, having a turning point between the two lens rims a hand rod screwed with the sides of the leans rims. This permits the eyeglasses to be folded with one lens rim lad on the other lens rim, with the hang rod extending horizontal facing upward to from a T shape. Then the hand rod is folded down on the lens rims. The collapsed eyeglasses are then put into a curved case the size of a lighter. But this kind of eyeglasses involves complicated steps, often letting users to lose or damage the eyeglasses by carelessness.
The objective of the invention is to offer a case for a pair of far-sighted eyeglasses and a pen, having a simple structure to be easily opened and carried along.
The feature of the invention is the case consisting of an upper and a lower half case pivotally connected to each other to allow the upper half case to be opened up and closed on the lower half case. Further, a position block and two retaining blocks are provided in the lower half case for keeping a pair of far-sighted eyeglasses and a pen in place in the case.